71712 Empire Temple of Madness
71712 Empire Temple of Madness is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description A stunning LEGO® NINJAGO® Ninja Temple with 6 minifigures including NINJAGO Digi Jay and Digi Cole, and Digi Lloyd, and the evil ruler of Prime Empire, Unagami. With this temple toy and ninja minifigures, adventurous kids can have endless fun recreating the exciting end-game battle from the TV series. The best temple toy playset The LEGO® NINJAGO® temple offers a hive of activity and excitement to imaginative kids as they plot their way to the top. They must avoid the traps and use the Key-Tanas to get past the fearsome Sushimi in his sushi kitchen before opening the gate to reveal Unagami’s throne. Challenging and fun building sets LEGO® NINJAGO® building sets make the best toys for kids by offering an escape to a fantasy world of non-stop action where they can fight with their ninja heroes against the forces of evil. NINJAGO® fans will always be captivated as they role-play with action toys including ninja temples, buildable toys, cars, dragons and more. *''Incredible LEGO® NINJAGO® temple toy playset with exciting traps and features, and 6 minifigures from Prime Empire. This makes the perfect gift for kids who love role-playing stories with the team of ninja heroes.'' *''This building set features a NINJAGO® Temple and 6 minifigures including NINJAGO Digi Jay, Lloyd and Cole, and the villains Unagami, Red Visor and Sushimi. Kids will love to indulge their creativity and stage battles.'' *''This brilliantly detailed temple model offers hours of exciting fun for children as they attempt to avoid all the traps and the fearsome Sushimi, so they can use the three Key-Tanas to reveal Unagami’s throne at the top.'' *''This 810-piece temple model is a rewarding construction toy for boys and girls aged 9+ and makes a great birthday gift, Christmas present, or LEGO gift for any occasion.'' *''New for January 2020, this adventure toy is just the right size to play with at home or proudly display on a mantle piece in a bedroom. The Empire Temple measures over 15” (38cm) high, 8” (22 cm) long and 11” (28cm) wide.'' *''No batteries are required for this ninja playset – it is ready for independent play or to share the fun with friends as soon as it is built. The action with these adventure toys never has to stop for a single second.'' *''This ninja playset provides the ideal model building task for children, who are accompanied by easy-to-follow instructions as they put together the bricks to create this cool action toy.'' *''LEGO® NINJAGO® model building kits for kids fuel their creativity and allow them to step into an exciting world of adventure where they can team up with their favorite ninja heroes for endless fun and exciting battles.'' *''The LEGO® bricks used to build this construction toy have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time. Even Unagami can't defeat them!'' *''The LEGO® bricks used to build this action toy have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You know you are in safe hands when you choose a LEGO toy as a gift for your kids.'' Notes *Sushimi is exclusive to this set. **Although Cole appeared in 71706 Cole's Speeder Car, this set is the only way to get him with his armor pads. *All three Key-Tanas are in this set. **This makes the set the eighth set to include all of the main weapons/accessories of a season all together, the first is 2507 Fire Temple, the second is 70505 Temple of Light, the third is 70626 Dawn of Iron Doom, the fourth is 70643 Temple of Resurrection, the fifth is 70654 Dieselnaut, the sixth 70655 The Dragon Pit, and the seventh is 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu. *This is the third temple set to include an equal amount of heroes and villains. **The first two being the 70728 Battle for Ninjago City and the 70643 Temple of Resurrection. Gallery Empire-Temple-of-Madness-71712-2.jpg 71712 Empire Temple of Madness Poster.jpeg Empire-Temple-of-Madness-71712-3.jpg 71712 Empire Temple of Madness 2.jpg 71712 Empire Temple of Madness 3.jpg 71712 Empire Temple of Madness Minifigures.jpg Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure.png|Digi Jay minifigure Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure.png|Digi Lloyd minifigure Winter 2020 Cole Minifigure.png|Digi Cole minifigure Winter 2020 Unagami Minifigure.png|Unagami minifigure Winter 2020 Red Visor Minifigure.png|Red Visor minifigure Winter 2020 Sushimi Minifigure.png|Sushimi minifigure Winter 2020 Jay Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Lloyd Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Cole Minifigure 2.png Empero Unagami.jpg|Unagami minifigure Winter 2020 Red Visor Minifigure 2.png Building Instructions * 71712 Empire Temple of Madness Category:2020 Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:2020 Sets